This proposal requests funds for the purchase of an integrated Perkin Elmer Janus Robotic Liquid Handler Multi-assay Detection and Data Management System, to be housed within a CTSA-sponsored core at the Einstein-Montefiore institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR). The liquid handler system is linked directly to a Perkin Elmer AlphaLISA reader and Wizard2 gamma counter to provide for ELISA, AlphaLISA and radiometric analysis. The system will also provide front end barcode identification and sample preparation for quantitative mass spectrometry performed on our ultrahigh sensitivity 2 dimensional Agilent/ABI4000 LC/MS system. The integrated robotic, immuno-, radiometric assay and existing LC/MS equipment will be located in the Biomarker Analytical Core Laboratory of the ICTR. The Biomarker Analytical Core Laboratory provides high quality immunoassay, and quantitative mass spectrometry biomarker measurements to the basic science, translational and clinical research communities within the Medical Center as well as through collaborative projects. Biomarker research has exploded, and current capacity of the combined Biomarker Analytical Core Lab is unable to meet current and projected future demand. This system will address this critical bottleneck by providing high throughput and novel assay services to NIH funded investigators, as well as providing additional capabilities to enable efficient use of existing mass spectrometry equipment. It is the goal of the Biomarker Analytical Core Lab to automate data handling to improve efficiencies, minimize human error, facilitate data transfer to investigators, and to improve internal cost accounting. Although there are multiple liquid handling robots within the Medical Center, they are not suitable or available to the automation tasks outlined here. Liquid handling robots are designed into integrated systems that automate one or at most a very few repetitive tasks. No robots are currently available for integration into a medium high throughput analytical system that can support ELISA, AlphaLISA, RIA and isotope dilution mass spectrometry assay methods. In addition, current Biomarker Analytical Core Lab assay detection methods rely on outmoded ELISA and gamma detectors that are not capable of being integrated into an automated data system resulting in major inefficiencies. The proposed Janus robotic liquid handler AlphaPLUS/Wizard2 detection system will allow an increase in throughput of >200 samples per day;this productivity will be supplemented by the additional capability for preparation of samples prior to isotope dilution assay LC/MS analysis as well as DNA extraction. All of these procedures are labor intensive and can be greatly accelerated by partial or full automation. The purchase of this integrated system will significantly promote the research objectives of the 9 scientists in the major user group and many more minor users.